


Baking, Games, and a Few Kisses

by wrongswillberighted



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongswillberighted/pseuds/wrongswillberighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot assuming Helena returned to the Warehouse sometime in Season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking, Games, and a Few Kisses

Myka Bering had witnessed many strange things throughout her time as a Warehouse agent, ranging from possessions to the almost end of the world. The one thing she never expected was Helena G. Wells herself getting accustomed to the 21st century. It all started one Tuesday morning, on the very rare day off from the Warehouse. 

"Since we have the day off, how about we bake some cupcakes?" Myka casually suggested. All heads looked up at her.

"I for one completely agree with that," Pete immediately stated, "Although I was hoping you could do the baking while I beat Clauds here for the 27th time in Mario Kart."

"Of course," Myka rolled her eyes.

"It's always that damn blue turtle shell," Claudia sighed, "And for the record, I have beaten you at least 30 times already."

"Which is why I have to even up the score," Pete shot back.

"Fine, whoever has the least wins by the time the cupcakes are ready does not get a cupcake until tomorrow," Claudia smirked.

"Well be prepared to have a cupcake-less day," Pete replied. Myka shook her head at their antics and watched as both agents raced upstairs. 

"Since Steve has a date and Artie is off doing who knows what at the warehouse with Abigail, I guess it's just you and me," Helena quipped, "Has baking changed much since my time?"

"Not really, you mix the ingredients and put them in the oven," Myka grinned.

"Lovely, shall we get to it then?"

 

"So you're one of those people who insist on playing around when in the kitchen," Myka said, staring at their flour covers aprons.

"Well you started it, my dear" Helena stated,  
"I simply returned the favor."

"Yes but you did not have to judge my every step."

"Well my way will make these cupcakes one step above perfection," Helena said smugly.

"So what would my way have produced?"

"Seeing as how you would not have waited for the butter to completely soften, on average would be an accurate description."

"Average, really?" Myka scoffed, "I'll have you know that my cupcakes were sold out in the first 15 minutes of the fencing team's bake sale back in high school."

"Well with our combined skills I'm sure they will turn out just perfect," Helena beamed. 

"While we wait for them to bake, why don't I catch you up on the 21at century?" Myka suggested.

"What a splendid idea," Helena smiled, "Now that everything has settled down, I would like to learn more about how this new world works." 

"Well what do you want to know?" Myka asked.

"I know the technology has advanced greatly," Helena started, "And I've figured out the idea of cellphones, but what are smartphones?"

"They're phones that can do more than call and text people," Myka explained, pulling out her own iPhone, "See, I can take pictures, check my emails, surf the web, etc..."

"And by web you mean Internet?"

"Yeah."

"And by surf you mean?"

"Use, like look up things or read articles or watch videos," Myka clarified. 

"Fascinating," Helena nodded.

"You can also play games in smartphones. This one is called Temple Run, and the objective is to tilt the phone to avoid obstacles and get as far as you can," Myka said. 

"May I try?" Helena asked.

"Sure," Myka responded, handing over her phone. Their fingers brushed and Myka could have sworn Helena kept her hand in that position a heartbeat longer than what would be appropriate for 'just friends.' Things had been complicated since Helena's return to the warehouse. Myka definitely knew there was something more going on between them, but constantly being separated by Warehouse business left them with little time to talk. 

"So I just tilt the phone back and forth?" Helena cleared her throat, breaking Myka out of her thoughts. 

"Yes," Myka nodded, "Swipe up to jump and down to slide, I'm sure the great H. G. Wells can figure out a silly little game."

"Of course I can," Helena declared. And she set to work to prove herself right. 

 

"This blasted game has no appeal to anyone with a decent brain," Helena ranted, "Any skill or knowledge that a person could posses will not help you win at all."

"What are you trying to do?" Myka called from the kitchen.

"Paper toss," Helena replied, "And with my extent knowledge on angels and how the wind works, one would think I would be able to get this in the bloody trash can."

"It's just a game, and the cupcakes are ready," Myka laughed, "Besides, sometimes you need a little bit of luck instead of fancy knowledge. Myka gently took the phone and knelt down by Helena's chair. 

"Like this." Myka flicked her finger across the screen and Helena watched as the ball of paper neatly landed in the trash can.

"Why do you even have this game?" Helena inquired, "I though you would have better things to do than play around with this phone."

"I can get bored some times," Myka shrugged, "Besides, I don't do this that often, only during times like plane rides or long car trips."

"Your high scores say differently," Helena smirked, "Either you have some hidden talent or you spent way too long playing these games."

"You got me," Myka smiled, "Now are we going to frost these cupcakes or what?"

"They just came out of the oven," Helena stated.

"Yeah well Pete and Claudia must be at least half way done and I want the cupcakes to be ready by the time they are done," Myka sighed, "Less nagging."

"Very well," Helena chucked, "I'll get the ingredients ready for the frosting. I have a secret recipe that I could use so the heat wouldn't melt it away."

"Now that I want to know about," Myka stated.

"All in due time," Helena hinted.

 

Half an hour later, the sound of feet running down the stairs caused Helena and Myka to look up. They were currently sitting in the couch, with Helena once again engrossed in Myka's iPhone. 

"I won," Pete shouted gleefully, "Now those cupcakes are mine and not yours!"

"Only because you cheated," Claudia grumbled.

"Don't eat all of them," Myka called, "And if you did cheat, Claudia has a right to them as well."

"Yeah," Claudia agreed, and grabbed a cupcake from the plate.

"These are delicious," Pete said, although what came out of his mouth next was blocked by food.

"Yes well, we did make them nothing short of perfect," Helena stated.

"I want a rematch," Claudia demanded, "I'm only down by one round."

"Fine, then I can make it down by 5," Pete grinned. He grabbed two more cupcakes and headed back upstairs.

"You guys want to join?" Claudia asked.

"No thanks," Myka replied, "I think Helena has had enough technology for today."

"I simply can not comprehend why people would spent their time and skills on a silly game such as tossing paper into a garbage can," Helena piped up, "It is simply a waste."

"Yeah well, that's the 21st century for you," Claudia shrugged. She turned on her heels and walked back upstairs. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Myka asked gently. Helena had out the phone in the table and was staring out the window.

"Nothing much," Helena sighed, "Mostly I'm imagining Christina here, playing these games with me." Myka gently placed a hand on her knee.

"I know I've done some awful things as a means to get over her death," Helena continued. She took a deep breath and looked into Myka's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Hurting you is something I never expected to affect me in such a huge way. You have become so important to me, Myka, and I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok," Myka said gently, "I know we never talked about this, but I understand. I forgive you."

"Really?" Helena asked, "I don't deserve it."

"Well, I have a big heart," Myka smiled. Helena chucked softly and wrapped her arms around Myka. Myka leaned into the embrace and rested her head on Helena's shoulder. 

"You mean so much to me," Helena whispered, "I am glad you entered my life, even if it was at gunpoint." Myka laughed and pulled back, yet still keeping their bodies close. 

"Myka," Helena breathed, "Would you mind if I kissed you now?"

"Not at all," Myka replied. Helena leaned in and softly brushed her lips against Myka's. In return, Myka closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Helena's waist and pulled their bodies closer together. One hand traveled up her back and into Helena's silky smooth hair, while the other rested on the small of her back. Helena cupped Myka's cheek with one hand and the other trailed across her face and into her wild curls. The kiss turned passionate and soon both women had to part due to loss of air.

"Some kiss, huh," Myka announced after a few beats of silence.

"Yes," Helena agreed, "I would very much like to do it again." Myka smiled softly and gently grabbed Helena's chin. Her fingers traced we lips and jaw before pulling their lips together again. Somehow their positions had changed so now Myka was lying on her back on the couch while Helena was in her side, half her body carefully draped over Myka's. Myka pulled back after a few moments and rested her head against Helena's. 

"Helena G. Wells, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Myka asked.

"I would love to," Helena responded, "But only if you bring your phone."

"That can be arranged," Myka smiled, and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss.

"Then I look forward to it," Helena murmured against her lips. Myka smiled into the kiss and pulled their bodies together once more. It was H. G. Wells and Myka Bering, together, as it should be.


End file.
